


dance, baby!

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "betrayal", Best Friends, Competition, Dumbasses, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Idiots (platonically) in Love, Laser Tag, No Angst, No Romance, POV Multiple, they're all just bros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: laser tag but it's just mcyt
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, the idots - Relationship
Comments: 48
Kudos: 383





	dance, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> green:  
> dream, techno, phil, finn, tapl, mega, spifey  
> blue:  
> george, wilbur, tommy, tubbo, bad, vurb, quackity  
> red:  
> sapnap, niki, eret, fundy, schlatt, karl, skeppy

"So," Dream begins, grinning. "Are you guys ready to see the teams?" George shifts next to him, swatting at Sapnap's hands. "Stop that," he narrows his eyes at both of them when the guy letting them in raises an eyebrow. "You're gonna get us kicked out."

"We're getting kicked out anyways," Tommy grins, puffing out his chest. "I'm just too big of a man to be allowed anywhere," Tommy coughs when Techno smacks the back of his head, leaning on Wilbur's shoulder with an easy smile. Dream's noticed that he's started to smile more ever since he got introduced to another half of people. "Well, now. That's just bullying."

"Bullyin'?" Techno smiles at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'd never, Tommy. Do I look like someone who'd bully someone else?"

Tommy glares at him, wrinkling his nose. "Yes." 

Wilbur laughs, grabbing Dream by the hand. "Come on, it's time for teams! Let's go, Dre. I'm totally gonna kick some ass," Wilbur boasts, dragging him off towards the interior of the laser tag arena. "Oh. Oh, _no_." 

"What?" Dream watches as Wilbur motions up to the screens, his face filled with pure disappointment. "Oh my god," Dream grins, snapping his head back to face the rest of the group. "Hey, guys? You're all going down."

* * *

George is tired.

He _really_ didn't want to go play laser tag, but Sapnap slung him over his shoulder and dragged him out to the car, which was just _rude_. He stares up at the teams, thankful that he's on the blue one. At least the teams are just red, blue, and green. He can separate those easily enough, thank god. None of this helps that he's partnered with the _child_ , the tall bitch, and _Vurb_. George is glad he decided to put on boots today. Hopefully those are enough to keep that goddamn menace away from his toes. 

"Alright," Wilbur claps his hands together, leaning closer to the group. "What we want to do is get Dream and Techno down as much as we can," he looks serious about this. Why the hell does he look serious about _laser tag_? "It'll make them go all the way back to their base to respawn, and we can take down the rest of them. Bad, you've shoten guns before, right?"

Bad beams. "A couple years ago, but, uh, I did!" He grins, hoisting the laser gun up over his shoulder. "I think I'm not all that rusty yet." Well, they might have a chance. 

"Tommy," Wilbur turns to face the _child_. "I need you to annoy Dream as much as you can. Techno's immune to it, but Dream isn't. Make him wish he never decided to challenge us." 

Tommy's entire face lights up, his grin widening comedically. "Consider it done, big man."

* * *

Sapnap has a plan. 

"Alright, listen the fuck up," he crosses his arms, his gun dangling out of one hand. "What we're going to do is get rid of their political leaders."

"Their _what_?" Eret raises an eyebrow, leaning against one of the towers. "Political leaders?"

"You heard me," Sapnap nods. "Wilbur, Dream, Techno, and Tommy. Three of them suffer from main character syndrome, and the other one is just unbelievably good at beating the shit out of people. They're gonna roleplay this, we all know it. We're not here to roleplay," Sapnap leans forwards, putting his arms behind his back as he walks. "We're here to _win_. No dramatics, no bullshittery. Just pure skill."

Fundy snorts. "Green team is gonna kick our ass." Sapnap smacks the back of his head, knocking the fucker's hat off. 

"With that attitude, yes. Now," he puffs out his chest. "We're going to win. Fuck the rules, fuck the government. We're overthrowing it and everything they stand for. They're not your friends - they're your enemies."

* * *

Wilbur decides that this was a fucking terrible idea as soon as the alarm goes off. He developed a signaling system with Quackity and Tommy, and he's nearly certain that it'll work. Somehow. "Guh!" Wilbur screams, slamming himself up against the wall as he spots Spifey. "Guh! Guh! Guh! Guh!"

"Guh?" Quackity shouts back, his voice too far away. "Tommy! Guh!"

"Guh!" Tommy yells back, and Wilbur sighs when he sees his little brother charge towards him. " _Guh!_ " He screams, firing his gun rapidly in the direction Spifey came from. "I got you, big man!" Tommy grins at him, and then he's gone, screaming his head off. 

Wilbur grins, slinging his gun over his shoulder as he moves away from the wall. The music blares in his ears, and he isn't entirely sure what the hell it's called, but he likes it anyways. He's fairly certain that they'll win. "Ruh!" Quackity shouts, and Wilbur immediately takes off towards the yelling. He leaps over a crate, nearly tripping when he does it. "Ruh! _Fuck_ , Wi- Wilbur!" He skids to a halt, firing at Schlatt. 

"Not today," Wilbur grins. "Not today," Schlatt flips him off, stalking away with his gun dragging behind him. "We've got this, Big Q."

"We do," Quackity agrees, grinning back at him. "Let's go kick some ass to add to my collection."

* * *

Techno's gone on a hunt.

He shoots Skeppy in the leg, watching as the man throws his hands up, groaning. He moves to shoot Eret next, then George. "To your right!" He shouts, watching as Dream whirls around, pressing his back against one of the walls. 

"Thanks!" Dream grins at him, nodding once before he pokes his head back out, firing at the person. Techno isn't sure who it is, but it might be Niki. He ducks his head back from the wall he's behind, waiting for his gun to charge up again. He pokes his head out again, firing at George, whose come back for more. "Left, Techno!" He takes a step to the left, trusting Dream enough to not mislead him. 

He watches as Wilbur sprints past him, coming directly from the left. Ah. Techno silently moves behind him, narrowing his eyes as he stalks his prey. 

_Blood for the blood god_.

* * *

Fundy hates his life and his friends. 

Mostly his friends.

Yeah, no, it's entirely his friends. 

He can hear Wilbur and Techno shrieking, something about war, blood, and gods, which isn't all that surprising. Tommy and Tubbo are howling at each other from the other side of the map, _map?_ , and it's just fucking awful. Fundy swerves out of the way of Schlatt, even if they're on the same team. Schlatt wouldn't hesitate to beat him over the head with that goddamn gun, and Fundy _knows_ it. 

Fundy shouts when he feels himself being picked up, but he doesn't struggle, just in case. He blinks. 

He's on Eret's shoulders.

Eret is wearing the _boots_. 

"Hi, Fundy," Eret laughs, wrapping his arms around Fundy's legs. "Come on. Turret time." 

_Fuck yes._

* * *

Phil is definitely going to win. 

Teammates don't matter anymore, he's going to win and he knows it. He perches on the top of the highest tower, sniping Tubbo. Well, it's more or less Big Crime. Tubbo was replaced long ago, and Big Crime is the one running the show. He narrows his eyes, watching as Dream and Techno poke out of the same corner at the same time, firing at Tommy and Wilbur. Phil hears the wailing of people being shot, but it's quickly replaced by the blaring music. 

_Hey, ho, here she goes!_

He shoots again, getting Bad out. 

_Either a little too high or a little too low!_

Phil waits for his gun to reload, shifting on the tower. 

_Got no self-esteem and vertigo!_

He fires again, grinning when Wilbur snaps his head up at him. 

_'Cause she thinks she's made of candy!_

* * *

Niki raises her hands up when she sees a gun pointed at her chest. _Dammit_ , she thought she had gone undetected. She's managed to get Tommy, Tubbo, George, and Spifey out so far, without dying. "Niki Nihachu!" Wilbur booms, appearing from the shadows. "Seems like you've been caught." Niki laughs, putting her hands down. She tightens her grip around the laser gun.

"Hi, Will," she beams, maintaining eye contact. "Are you gonna kill me?"

Wilbur looks appalled, his eyes going huge. "Of course not!" He beams at her. "Why would I ever kill my Nik-"

Niki shoots him.

Wilbur falls to the ground, dramatically crying out. 

"M- my Niki.." he murmurs, before he flops his head to the side, sticking his tongue out. 

Niki grins as she steps over him, continuing her win streak. 

* * *

Skeppy hates this and he hates everyone around him. 

"Dude, not fair!" He complains when Spifey shoots him in the back, already ready to murder him as soon as he gets back to his base. He sprints back to the healing area, racing back to where Spifey was. He shoots him this time, watching as he..grins. Ah, shit. Skeppy drops to the ground when he spots Techno and Dream appear at the exact same time. He leaps up to his feet, sprinting away from them. He leaps over a crate, nearly slamming himself into a wall as he runs. 

"Come here, Skeppy!" Dream sings, his voice _way_ too close for comfort. 

"Fuck off!" He laughs, awkwardly sliding under an archway. The rules of "no running, jumping, or climbing" were thrown out the window as soon as they got in the goddamn place. Skeppy grabs the plastic, scaling up the wall. He spots Phil, eyes widening when Phil grins at him. "Don't- Phil, don't do this!" 

He hears his chestplate _scream_. 

"FUCK!"

"Language!"

* * *

In the end, green team wins. As expected. Then blue, then red, 

Dream and Techno tie for first. Fundy and Eret are second and third, respectively. Phil is forth, Bad is fifth, Sapnap is sixth. Tommy and Tubbo tie for seventh, and Wilbur is eighth. Niki is ninth, and Vurb manages to come in tenth, somehow. 

Everyone on red and blue immediately decide that it was unfair, and challenge the green team to a rematch. 

They agree. 

And thus the " _Laser Tag Championships_ " begins. 


End file.
